Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by U-ForFUN
Summary: Kikyo gets kidnapped by Sesshomaru, he takes her to a cave where he ties her up, naked. The story continues from there, sucky summary but I promise the story is good. R-sexual situations.


A/N: This is a one shot Kikyo/Sesshomaru pairing, feel free to leave a review as long as it isn't "Eeew they don't belong together." Cause if it is, why are you reading beyond this point anyway? I wrote this kinda on a whim I think it's pretty good, but I'd like to know what you guys think. It takes place, before Kikyo dies origionally, so sometime before the first episode, because I thought that would make the story a bit more interesting.

Disclaimer: If I were the owner of InuYasha, this would be a Sesshomaru/Me pairing, but Kikyo gets all the fun.

"Are you a virgin Kikyo?" He asked running a claw from her cheek to the tip of her chin, using his finger to lift her face towards his own. "Or did my dear brother defile the pure priestess?"  
  
Kikyo gasped as Seshomaru forced his lips onto hers, she struggled to loosen the ropes binding her arms and legs to the wall. "Inuyasha!" Her mind called out. A tear formed at her eyes as she tried to thrust his tounge out of her mouth, this only seemed to exite the demon lord, and he ground his hip into hers. But she still had one idea left, she bit down hard on the foriegn tounge.  
  
Sesshomaru screamed out in pain, "Bitch!" As she spit out the tip of his tounge.  
  
"Did you honestly think I would let you filthy tounge defile my mouth like that?" She said spitting his blood into his face. "Inuyasha may only be half demon, but when he discovers our whereabouts, he will destroy you."  
  
"That mutt? Destroy me?" Sesshomaru laughed causing him to choke on his own blood. "Do you really think that he could ever beat me?" He studied her face. "You poor thing, you really do believe that he can save you."  
  
"He may not be full blooded demon, but he will defeat you." Kikyo reitterated.  
  
Sesshomaru shot his hand out to her cheek, he carressed it lightly. "You would do best to give up on Inuyasha, and take on a more adequite mate. I have belittled my own standards to win you, I will not lose to Inuyasha." He whispered then ran his tounge over her lips. She blushed but snapped her teeth at him as a warning. "You will submit to me Kikyo, your resistance is all the more arousing." He ran his hand over her exposed breast and up to her throat, he squeezed a warning. "You bore me now Kikyo, I shall take a nap, if you want to live to see me beat Inuyasha, I suggest you become more friendly, quick." He turned and walked towards the back of the cave, then turned before putting out the torch. "You don't have to be alive for me to get what I want, priestess."  
  
(Vile, arrogent, bastard!) She thought after the light went out. (If I wait till morning who knows what could happen, Inuyasha where are you? Do you even realize I've been abducted?) She waited an hour till she was sure he'd be asleep, then began to break free of the ropes. She rotated her wrists and wriggled her thumb underneath until she finally got her hands free, which was actually a bad thing because the hand harness was the only thing keeping her up. She fell foreward her knees just reaching the ground she hit hard with a thud. She hesitated in the dark, listening to hear any disturbance in the cave, after hearing nothing, she reached backwards toward her feet and began to work that knot, which was harder that the other.  
  
After working herself free she made her way towards the back of the cave for her clothes, she edged against the caverns walls blindly, hoping that she didn't bump him, or make a noise. Just as she reached the back of the cave she felt a warm hand shoot out and grab her ankle.  
  
Another hand shot out and before she knew it she was on the floor. "Going somewhere, my Kikyo?" Sesshomaru's body was on top of hers, she could feel him breathing beside her ear.  
  
"It was cold at the front of the cave, I came back here to get my clothes." She said coldly.  
  
"I'll keep you warm." He said, slowly rubbing her thighs with his hand, working it slowly in and out trying to allow the rest of him access.  
  
"I'm sure you will." She grabbed his face into her hands, and kissed him needfully. (He may be an arrogent bastard, but I'll never make it out alive if I don't sleep with him. At least he isn't unattractive, and perhaps a little competition will keep Inuyasha's full attention on me.)  
  
"This surely is a change."  
  
"I am begining to see benefits in letting you bed me, as your brother has done." She said leaning in to kiss his neck, but at the last second changed her mind, and instead threw him off of her, then crawled ontop of him. "That's much better." She said kissing his neck.  
  
Sesshomaru growled with pleasure, "you're more experienced than I had guessed," she leaned into him with her hips. "I wonder what those mindless villagers would say were they to know that their priestess was a whore?" He said running his tounge over her breasts.  
  
"Am I?" She asked. "I would hardly call you a virgin either." (Inuyasha, has certainly never offered so much in the ways of pleasure.)  
  
The night continued on, after they had finnished Sesshomaru was fast asleep. Kikyo quickly slipped away from him, into her clothes, and away from the cave. Before she left she looked over the sleeping form of Seshomaru. (In the moonlight, he looks like a god.) She leaned over and kissed him. (As a mate he certainly shows god-like powers, I never felt my body quake in such a way with Inuyasha.) She slipped out of the cave and headed for the village, determined to get there before the sun came up.

A/N: Please review, I'd like to know what you guys think, should I write more? Sorry the sex was vague, I wasn't sure how far the site would let me go, and I didn't want to be kicked off, I know if I had it play out the way I wanted it to, it wouldn't last an hour.


End file.
